Various building and electrical codes require that certain notifications or instructions be provided with the electrical device or displayed prominently on the receptacle that can easily read and understood by the installer. The limited surface area available on the receptacle can make it difficult to provide the necessary information in a print size that can be read by the installer.
Electrical devices, such as arc fault interrupters, ground fault interrupter, circuit breakers and arc fault circuit breakers are required to provide certain information pertaining to the instruction and replacement of the electrical device on or with the device that is accessible to the installer to inform the installer of the installation requirements. Typically the installation instructions and the notice of code requirements are provided on instruction sheets enclosed with the device or printed on the packaging for the device.
The prior devices and methods of providing instructions, information and notice are generally suitable for the intended purpose but do not enable the instructions to be fixed to the device.